Puppy Mail Service
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: When Tino's dog went out for her usual walk, she wasn't expected to come home with a bunch of roses tied around her neck. Rated T for things at the end just to be safe. Hopefully not animal cruelty either, fluffy SuFin I guess


****felt like typing this at 12:30 at night, lawl. Flames and rude comments will be burned with green fire and murdered with a hockey stick****

* * *

Hana-Tamago squirmed in the arms that held her, feeling something being tied around her neck as she tried to wiggle free. Yes, she was outside, in the fall leaves, wanting to go back inside to her owner and his sweetness and be warm. She gave another fierce wiggle before a doggie treat was presented before her, told that if she calmed down she would get the treat.

That was enough to make her settle down as whoever it was finished tying whatever it was around her neck. She was set on the ground, given the treat, and rewarded her freedom as she heard whoever it was walk away from her. Those arms were huge, but cuddly and warm, and whoever it was smelled like pine trees, nature.

Speaking of nature, that's what she was out here for, nature. One more potty break before she would go running back home with this thing around her neck, it smelled sweet but it was heavy. Heavy in a light feeling sort of way.

* * *

Tino made sure that the doggie door open and closed properly before heading back into the kitchen. He let Hana-Tamago out a few minutes ago, and she didn't take thirty minutes to do her business.

"Maybe she had to deliver number two." He sighed as he stirred the contents of a pot on the stove. "Or maybe she has bathroom problems… if she does, that's more on her vet bill!"

Said dog saw her house in sight, smelling her owner's cooking. Hana-Tamago ran faster with the weight on her body, aiming to run in through the dog door and skid across the living room like she usually did.

Instead, she ran into the door, the flap flying up as whatever was tied onto her back caught on the top part of the door. The flap came back down and hit the dog in the face, earning a shriek from the dog.

"Hana-Tamago!" Tino saw the entire thing, kneeling on the floor and peeking through the doggie door after he lifted up the flap. His dog was alright, shaking her head from the impact of the doggie door flap – with something tied to her neck.

Tino opened the door, letting Hana-Tamago strut in and jump up onto the couch, starting her attempts to get the thing off. Said Finnish man walked over and undid the blue ribbon that held a bouquet of white and dyed blue roses_*_ – colors of the Finnish flag – and a note written and taped onto the wrapping around the roses.

_Hope you don't mind that I sent you these by dog. Hopefully they made it to you safely, Tino._

His face now red like he was sun burnt, Tino took the roses off Hana-Tamago's neck and smelled them, "Hm, really nice."

Hana-Tamago barked a few times before jumping off the couch. Tino sat where she was and read the note again, looking on the back of it to make sure there wasn't anything else. "Hm, they smell really nice. I haven't had flowers in forever, not even to sit and make the room smell."

He got up, "May as well put them in a vase and admire them, huh Hana?" Tino stroked the flowers again, "Aren't roses that come like this usually really expensive and custom ordered or something like that?"

Hana-Tamago barked her response and Tino turned down the heat on the stove and pulled down a vase. She snuffled around while he filled it up with water and put a little sugar in it*, and rolled around while the man tried to find a place to put them.

If she could talk, she would say, "Whoever got them for you must not want to give them to you personally. But if I see him tomorrow, I'll bring back anything he ties to me!"

"Alright Hana! Time for dinner!" Tino clapped his hands; Hana-Tamago barked and ran into the kitchen.

While giving her food, Tino patted the dog on the head and said, "So, other then that, are you going to the bathroom OK?"

Seriously, he could mother Ivan if he wanted to.

* * *

Hana-Tamago struggled to get into the door again, but whatever was tied onto her back today was hard and wouldn't let her in. She howled a few times, scratched at the door, and barked before Tino yanked open the door while keeping a towel around his body.

"What is it now – oh? What's this?" Tino let the dog in, watching her strut over to the couch and jump up on it, paws pulling at the blue ribbon around her neck.

Tino wrapped the towel around his body a little tighter, trying to keep it on while he untied the ribbon on Hana-Tamago. Whoever sent this must know him pretty well, but it was embarrassing to have someone send _a male_ nice smelling lotion that made your skin smooth. The blush from yesterday returned as Tino held the two lotion bottles in his hands and another note.

_Someone said you used these, not that I'm trying to stalk you or be creepy_.

"As long as you're not watching me sleep, it's fine." Tino muttered to himself before walking back to the bathroom, "Hana-Tamago, guard!"

The dog did as she was told; sitting in the middle of the room and keeping her ears open for anyone trying to enter the house.

* * *

Another walk, another gift wrapped around her neck, Hana-Tamago waddled to the door and barked at it, knowing that is she tried to get in through the door now she'd be stuck.

Tino opened the door, seeing another gift on his precious dog's back. It was bulky, but it was light enough for Hana-Tamago to carry. "Maybe this is why you're late!" he said, watching her waddle in – not strutting like she usually did.

Untying the ribbon, Tino let the coat fall off her back. It was a nice coat meant for Winter – they said it was going to be very cold. "Well, how nice! Someone sends me a coat!" Tino started to try it on, seeing another note fall out of the pocket.

After making sure it fit well, Tino put the jacket aside and picked up the paper.

_Made it just for you. Hope it fits._

"It does." Tino whispered, petting his dog, "Now, that is _not_ a doggie bed!"

Hana-Tamago whined at the fact that she was already scolded for something she surely wasn't going to do.

* * *

Day after day, Hana-Tamago went out for a nature walk around the backyard and other areas she was allowed to explore, and every time she came home with a present wrapped around her neck with blue ribbon.

Tino was starting to get uncomfortable with his dog being used this way. Although Hana-Tamago herself didn't mind, her owner thought she did.

"Alright, Hana, I'm going to follow you today, just to see who's giving me all these things." Tino looked at the new batch of roses he got.

Hana-Tamago barked, and then ran out the doggie door with Tino following silently behind.

After a trip around the backyard, Hana-Tamago went into the woods, took a bathroom break, and walked along a biking path Tino saw other people use in the summer. He kept a good distance behind her, watching his animal trot along – expecting a set of arms to pick her up and wrap today's prize around her neck.

They were almost home, Tino was about ready to give up and walk home himself when he heard whistling.

Hana-Tamago perked her ears up at the whistle, looking in the direction of the man. Another whistle, followed by a soft "C'me h're." was heard, and Hana-Tamago trotted over to the man waiting on the side of the path.

Berwald.

Tino hunched down lower in the bushes he was in, watching as the Swede picked up his dog and tied a gift around her neck with the signature blue ribbon. His mouth ran dry when he saw Berwald give her a treat for "Being good and holding still" as he set her down.

Without anything else, Berwald walked away. More like tripped over a stick or two before catching himself and walking off.

Tino exited the bush giggling, "Well, that was nice." He picked up his dog, "What did we get today, huh? Let's go home and find out, shall we?"

Hana-Tamago yapped in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Tino sent his dog out with a little message on her collar;

_Unless this fell off Hana-Tamago, this note is for you! I thank you for the gifts that you've been sending on my dog, and she has breath telling me that she had treats _("I don't smell your breath or anything, Hana, just letting him know that I know you've been getting treats"). _But, if you don't mind to come to my house and drop off today's gift? I'd like to talk to you._

"Go get 'em girl!" Tino opened the door and let Hana-Tamago run outside barking.

After closing the door, the Fin started to pace back and forth nervously. What if Berwald was only giving that gift for someone else? What if he ignored the note and sent Hana-Tamago home with today's gift on her neck like he did any other day? What if he got mad about asked to come over and not give anything else?

What would he say when Berwald got there? "Thanks for the gifts, but I don't think giving them by dog is gonna be any good." What about, "If you like me, you could've just walked over here and handed the gifts over!"

Then again, Berwald was scary…

"Maybe that's why." Tino sat down, "Maybe he thinks I think he's scary, and he wants to give me these things but he doesn't want me to be scared when I get them." He sighed, "Yes, he's scary… at times. We're friends, I shouldn't be calling him anything like that!"

He heard Hana-Tamago's bark, sighing as he stood up – maybe he did chose to ignore the note and send the gift by dog today.

Tino opened the door and Hana-Tamao trotted in with a gift tied to her neck by ribbon, two more bottles of that lotion Tino grew to like. He was going to ask if Berwald ignored the note to the dog before he heard, "Ya w'nt'd t' s' m'?"

"Berwald?" Tino turned to see the tall man standing a few feet away from the door.

"Y's?" came the reply.

"H-have you been giving me things by using my dog?"

"Y's."

Tino stood for a second, followed by an explosion of laughter as he pieced together everything and played the scene he saw in his head yesterday.

Berwald stood off to the side, confused. Was he being laughed at because Tino didn't like him? Was he being laughed at because Tino thought the idea was stupid and wasn't going to be friends with him anymore?

"S-s-sorry!" Tino laughed, "Oh, sorry, all of a sudden it's funny to me… ahem, Berwald – I thank you for the things you've given me… but, why by Hana-Tamago?"

"C'se I w's t' sc'r'd t' g've th'm t' yah mys'lf." Berwald stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I r'lly l'ke ya."

The daily blush came onto Tino's face, "B-Berwald… there's nothing to be scared of! I mean, using Hana-Tamago was a bright idea, although I had to open the entire door for her to come inside, not calling you dumb or anything." Tino stepped to the side, "Want to come in?"

Berwald's face stayed stoic – although inside he was jumping up and down in joy and doing back flips – as he walked forward, "'f ya d'n't m'nd."

"Of course I don't, Su-San! You're welcome to come over anytime!" Tino took the Swedish man's coat and hung it up after closing the door with his foot. "By the way… where did you get that body lotion?"

"'ce'nd'." Berwald cautiously sat down on the sofa, "He g'ts 't fr'm Ch'na."

"No wonder it smells so good! You really need to send me more of that stuff, I'm telling you my skin is so smooth and I smell so good and – oh! Want a drink?"

Berwald shook his head, "Hey, T'no?"

"Yes Berwald?"

"Um…" he looked at the dog, "… 's k th't I l've ya, r'ght?"

Tino stopped in the doorway, translating Berwald's speech in his head before turning around, "O-of course it is… I mean, you don't…" _No, if I say that he doesn't look freaky to me he'd get mad_, "… you don't have to make a big deal over… loving me."

"Th'n… c'n I k'ss ya?"

"Hm?"

"C'n I k'ss ya?"

"K-k-k-kiss me?" Tino pointed to his lips, "O-of course you can!" he was in front of Berwald before the Swede could blink, "That's what people in love do, right?"

"R'ght…" Berwald answered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the Finnish man's.

Hana-Tamago watched from the chair, giving a sigh as she watched the two start to make out on the couch. It was sad that there wasn't going to be anymore deliveries and doggie treats, she loved those really. She closed her eyes and started to snooze on her paws, ignoring the sounds of Tino starting to giggle and Berwald starting to give deep chuckles.

**** Hmm hmm! Guess what's going on in the end there?**

**The little * in the story means that I have a note for you:**

She snuffled around while he filled it up with water and put a little sugar in it*

**It is true that if you put sugar in the water of your flowers, they will last much longer, as long as you change the water every three days and put sugar in it. Ha, I did that for a bouquet of flowers I got for my birthday (November) and they didn't die until January!**

Said Finnish man walked over and undid the blue ribbon that held a bouquet of white and dyed blue roses_*_

**Blue roses aren't naturally grown, they are usually dyed with blue or indigo coloring before they are sold, although I am pretty sure people in Australia and Japan bred a type of flower that grows blue. **

**Speaking of Australia, I didn't work on that story today. Oh well, I started this 12:30 and – minus the ten minutes researching roses – I finished it at 1:40 in the morning. I'm tired, so I'm gonna finish posting it up and all and go to sleep… where Feliciano awaits me… (Is Italy fangirl) **

**Oh, and by the way. I went on a review checking spree. Alright, Berwald, let's fix your talk. No vowels - you're talking like Egypt. (In case you didn't know, Egyptians didn't have vowels. XD)And... did I kill someone with the cute? Anyway! Faves are love, reviews are eye candy for other members on the site!**


End file.
